Dukat's Disasterous Day
by Saklani
Summary: Dukat gets some bad news


Author: Saklani  
Title: Dukat's Disastrous Day   
Codes: Ziyal/Kira (G/B)  
Series: DS9  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Dukat learns some rather disturbing news. It doesn't go over well.  
Disclaimer: Paraborg owns the characters, but they cannot control my imagination. I share these with you for the fun, not for money. Therefore, Paraborg shouldn't care in the least.  
Feedback: HELL YEAH! to saklani@wildmail.com or Femme Fuh-q Fest  
URL: part of the Femme Fuh-q Fest  
Author's Notes: More fun and games with Saklani. I always enjoy making Dukat squirm.   
HEE HEE HEE  


  
  


**Dukat's Disastrous Day  
  
**

Gul Dukat strutted importantly through the halls of DS9. His ship had just docked fro repairs, returning from a victory against two Klingon Birds-of-Prey. After the impressive win, he felt invincible. Anything was within his grasp, even the untouchable Major Kira.  
  
//I AM THE MAN!// he thought.  
  
Entering Quark's bar, he spotted his daughter sitting alone at one of the tables. She saw him and her face lit up with surprised pleasure. He moved quickly to her and wrapped her in a hug.  
  
she said happily. I did not expect you to return so soon.   
  
He smiled affectionately at her, as they both sat down. My ship engaged in a battle with the Birds-of-Prey. We took heavy damage, but defeated them. The damage necessitated an early return to DS9, however,  
  
Ziyal's eyes lit up with the proper respect for her father's deeds. Dukat felt like preening his scales, but refrained.  
  
What have you been doing, Ziyal?  
  
His daughter's features instantly suffused with immense joy. I have the most wonderful news!  
  
Dukat waited patiently, expecting to hear about some new friend or painting Ziyal was doing.  
  
I'm in love! she exclaimed.  
  
Dukat leaped to his feet, knocking over his chair. That bastard tailor, he spit, I'll kill him!  
  
Ziyal's eyes narrowed. Garak is a good man.  
  
I'll rip out his liver and make him eat it! I'll pull ot his teeth one by one with a pair if needle-nosed pliers! Dukat's voice rose to a piercing shriek. I'll attach electric wires to his gonads and apply ten thousand volts to his system. I'll....  
  
Ziyal's shout cut through her father's anger. You're making a fool of yourself and embarrassing me.  
  
Growling, Dukat sat down, forgetting his chair had fallen over. He landed hard on his ass and yelped in pain and fury.  
  
The patrons of the bar stared at the Cardassian with amusement. Ziyal wished she could sink into the floor.  
  
When Dukat finally got reseated, he glared fiercely at his daughter. I will not allow....  
  
I'm not interested in Garak, father, Ziyal said sharply.  
  
He shut his mouth so fast he nearly bit off his tongue. For a moment, the two simply looked at each other. Finally, he said,   
  
Someone you will approve of. Someone warm and caring. Someone strong and intelligent. A bit temperamental maybe, but never harsh or unreasoning with me.  
  
Very confused, Dukat hazarded a guess,   
  
Ziyal began laughing, so hard tears streamed down her face. Dukat felt very stupid, sitting there watching his daughter laugh at him.   
  
Oh Father, she gasped, regaining some control, you are so funny. Sisko indeed. She seemed ready to say more, but paused. She looked at something over his right shoulder.  
  
Without warning, Ziyal jumped up, calling, Kissing noises followed soon after.  
  
Dukat turned and saw his daughter lip-locked with....  
  
//By the sacred Great Gul, this cannot be!//  
  
Ziyal crooned to her lover, I was just telling father the news.  
  
her beloved replied, and what did he say?  
  
Ask him yourself.  
  
Ziyal's true love turned wickedly amused eyes on the stunned Gul. Well, what do you think, father? Major Kira Nerys asked, still holding Ziyal close.  
  
The Cardassian's mouth opened and closed like that of a dying fish.  
  
Oh father, we have the most glorious wedding planned! There will be loads of guests, especially since it will be a double wedding!  
  
A double wedding? Dukat muttered dubiously.  
  
Kira said, smirking, Garak and Dr. Bashir are getting married the same day.  
  
That was the end for the poor, abused man. Invincible Gul Dukat, the mighty Cardassian who dared wage a one man war against the Klingon Empire, squalled once like an infant and fainted dead away.  
  
END   
  
  
**  
**

  



End file.
